


'Que Incluso' is Spanish for Complete Shit (not really)

by thelonelywolf



Series: The Poems of a College Student [5]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: College, Poetry, Spanish Class, Who Refuse to Pronounce Things Properly, basic bitches, bored, poem, they don't even try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywolf/pseuds/thelonelywolf
Summary: I was frustrated. Because of people who chew too loudly, smell, and don't even attempt to correctly pronounce the easiest of words.





	'Que Incluso' is Spanish for Complete Shit (not really)

Spanish class is so very very boring.

And I think the girl a few seats over spends her nights whoring.

 

Ew somebody smells really bad.

For rhyming purposes, it smells like a nomad.

Like body odor, bad food, and feet.

Maybe with some rotten mincemeat.

 

Also there is an exam next class. 

I have an intense urge to murder by the mass.

I see at least 3 people wearing Birkenstocks.

But at least they aren't wearing them with socks. 


End file.
